Not Crippled
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Stock and his tribe sailed to discuss with other chiefs about the dragons coexisting with them. Meanwhile Hiccup is having trouble with his new leg, but his friends are always there for him.


News of Berk's peace with dragons spread wildly throughout other islands. Many chiefs were surprised that Stoick's tribe now has dragons coexisting with them and were very interested in how they train them. Stoick then decided to come to a gathering with other chiefs of other tribes to tell about their new ways with dragons and the advantages that come with it. Of course the dragons came with them, especially Toothless the Night Fury.

Hiccup stumbled as ships rocked on the salty sea. It wasn't that he didn't have any sea legs. He just hadn't gotten use to his prosthetic. It's been a few days since he woke up and realized he lost his leg. It was hard for him, but of course his friends ,and his his girlfriend Astrid, help him out. Toothless of course was with him throughout his days.

Holding on to the bulwark of the ship while keeping his balance Hiccup slowly stood up. Taking deep breaths he took his fist step but to his dismay he tripped and fall right on the floor.

"Gods." he muttered under his breath.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked and Hiccup looked up to see Astrid in front of him with her hand out. A concerned look was on her face.

"Thanks." Hiccup took her hand and she helped him up.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just you know...getting use to this." Hiccup gestured to his new leg.

"Want me to help you walk?"

"No, I should learn to do this on my own." Astrid could tell he meant it.

"Alright, just tell me if you need me for anything." Astrid left not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hiccup sighed but carefully dragged his way to a chest they brought and sat down. Toothless soon was right next to him. Seeing his rider upset he crooned worried.

"I'm fine Toothless." Hiccup patted his head. "I just need to get use to this."

Toothless looked at the new leg. He new this a hard thing for Hiccup, the least he can do is be there for him.

The rest of the ride was quiet and boring ,especially for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who try to pass the time by knocking each other's heads off, but soon they were there.

They were on an island with clear blue sky and green grass, even though it was cold.

They saw a huge building. That must be where the chiefs meet. They soon began stepping out of the ships. Hiccup tripped again and fell down the ramp.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called and ran down to him. "Let me help you."

"No. I have to do this on my own." Hiccup tried to stand up.

"Hiccup you can't push yourself too hard. You'll get hurt." Astrid held Hiccup's arm and hoist him up.

"Gods I'm no good at being a Viking." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"That's not true. You are a great Viking. You have courage enough to fight that Battle with the Red Death. You have great leadership skills. You are skilled in craftsmanship ,which is important as being able to fight. You just have to get user to this ,but I'll be there with you and so will everyone else." Astrid looked at Hiccup straight in the eye as she said this.

Hiccup felt touched by her words. "Thanks Astrid." Toothless soon came right next to him. "Hey bud." Hiccup putted an arm around both Astrid and Toothless and they soon walked together with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber ,who didn't have a dragon yet, right behind.

The doors opened and Stoick stepped in. Other chiefs were there and many people as well. Some were warriors talking about there recent battles. some were traders discussing businesses, and some were just villagers meeting others.

As Stoick came to other chiefs and greeted them in a friendly manner Hiccup letted go of both Astrid and Toothless.

"You think you'll be ok?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Hiccup walked in and started to do pretty well. He looked back at the others who smiled proudly at him, giving him words of encouragement.

Hiccup smiled hopefully and walked till he was in the center of the hall but as he was there he tripped and fall flat hard on his face giving a yelp of surprise that caused the attention of others.

There was a silence and Hiccup looked at many who gave a few snickers and chuckles. He had enough of this. He stood up on his own with both his feet on the ground.

"Alright, exactly what is so funny about this?" Hiccup asked causing everyone to be silent.

"You think I asked for this? You think I asked the gods 'hey why don't you take one of my leg'? Well I didn't and exactly what makes me so different from all of you guys. I see most of you lost an arm, a leg, both, even an eye." He gestured to a Viking with an eye patch.

"All I wanted was to be a Viking like you guys. It might seem silly to you seeing me tripping and falling but I have feelings. I'm not some clown for your entertainment. I'm a human being."

All was silent. Everyone looked down ashamed. They know it was true. Loosing a part of your body was a hard thing to go through. They shouldn't have laugh at him just because he was going through the same thing they went through.

Toothless stepped forward and stood right next to Hiccup. Hiccup leaned against Toothless's side and began walking right next to him. Soon Hiccup letted go of Toothless and began walking on his own. He smiled proudly as walked right to Astrid.

"You did it Hiccup." Astrid smiled proudly.

"Way to go."

"I knew you could do it."

"I never doubted you. I was always like you can do it."

"I told you so."

"You've done well Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks guys." He turned to see the people that at first snickered at his fall now gave faces of proudness. "That's my boy." he heard Stoick called.

Hiccup was glad now that he can walk again and if he ever does trip and fall his friend are there to help him up.

A.N: Well what do you think of this story? Review and tell me and if you're wondering about that I put Gobber didn't have a dragon yet. It's because this story takes place before Legend of the Boneknapper . In that episode Hiccup has gotten use to his new leg. So I want to put this story before that so I feel it made more sense. I got this idea from the episode of A.N.T. Farm "ParticiPANTs". Hope you liked it.


End file.
